Heated or body temperature medicaments such as antiseptics and the like are in high demand for use in hospitals, physicians' and surgeons' offices and clinics and homes. However, in all of these usages, an external source of heating means, separate and apart from the applicator, are generally required in order to heat the medicament or bring it up to body temperature or higher.
In particular, when the medicament, antiseptic or lubricant needs to be applied to a part of the body from an applicator, it is necessary to first heat the medicament in a different vessel than the applicator by a source of heat which is not part of the applicator, and thereby run the risk of contaminating the medicament.